


Kissable Fanatic, Unhinged Minim Artists.

by Lio_Hunter



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Sex, M/M, POV Original Character, Tattoo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lio_Hunter/pseuds/Lio_Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод замечательного фика Basingstoke. =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissable Fanatic, Unhinged Minim Artists.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kissable Fanatic, Unhinged Minim Artists.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 



Отрывок из интервью Анаграмма, солиста «Помойных Псов», сайту E-Punk.com.

E-Punk: С чего началась история вашей группы?

Анаграмм: Боже, это было так давно… Мы с Нилом были маленькими отмороженными детишками. Тогда ещё мы болтались в Лондоне – сбежали от предков и зависали в заброшенном доме. Нам казалось, что это очень круто. На самом деле, мы могли в любой момент вернуться домой, но мы были такими позерами!

E-P: Ха! Смешно, что кто-то в этом признаётся.

А.: Ну, это чистая правда. Нам было… по шестнадцать лет, кажется. Да, точно, по шестнадцать. Задолго до того, как мы встретили Тома и Брутуса. Я и тогда уже был вокалистом и играл на гитаре, а Нил – на барабанах. У нас ещё был… Чёрт, как его звали? Как же его звали, блин? Наша группа распалась через несколько месяцев… Да бля, я не могу вспомнить, как звали второго гитариста! А наш первый басист был охрененно странный парень – называл себя Жабой. Вот его-то я точно не забуду. 

E-P: Жаба? Он что, был зелёным?

А.: Ага.

E-P: Чувак, я же пошутил.

А.: Он был зелёный как трава. Макияж, понял? Тогда у каждого была своя фишка. Он был вообще странный. Тише воды, ниже травы, но в драке мог швырнуть парня через всю комнату. 

[Анаграмм вытаскивает сигареты, одну прикуривает, а вторую протягивает вашему покорному слуге, который как раз до смерти хочет курить]

А.: Давно уже о нём не вспоминал – я имею в виду, Жабу, а не этого… блядь, да как же его звали? С ума сойти можно! 

E-P: Да ладно, мне необязательно знать. 

А.: Знаешь, половину слов к «Помойке» написал Жаба. Он всё время подкидывал мне строчки, но никогда не позволял мне упомянуть об этом со сцены. Его не интересовала слава, он всегда держался на заднем плане. 

E-P: Так из-за чего распалась группа? Нам надо добавить перцу в твою историю!

А.: Честно говоря, я не знаю. Кажется, девушка Нила что-то там сделала Жабе, или он – ей, хотя в этом я сомневаюсь. Она была такая, всех задалбывала. В общем, что-то случилось, после чего она ушла от Нила, а Жаба уехал из города. Наверное, уехал обратно домой, где бы он ни жил. Я знаю, что он тоже сбежал, хотя вряд ли его родители были такими же хорошими, как у меня или Нила. Он был похож на настоящего бродягу. И ещё он всё время ходил, выкрашенный в зелёный цвет, я говорил?

E-P: Ага, он был зелёный.

А.: Зато охрененный басист. Я бы хотел, чтоб он остался. 

E-P: Итак. Ваш первый альбом…

Ё-мэйл Анаграмма: agramna@yahoo.com  
***  
Кому: agramna@yahoo.com  
От: toad@REDIRECT-***.***  
Тема: интервью на e-punk

второго гитариста звали натан

\-- жаба

 

Кому: toad@REDIRECT-***.***  
От: agramna@yahoo.com  
Тема: RE: интервью на e-punk

Чтоб я сдох!  
Я думал, ты умер. Или женился и работаешь страховым агентом. Чем ты занимаешься?

А. 

 

Кому: agramna@yahoo.com  
От: toad@REDIRECT-***.***  
Тема: RE: интервью на e-punk

я борец за свободу  
меня разыскивают в пяти штатах

могли бы и в остальных, но мы слишком хороши, чтобы попадаться  
я переехал в штаты после того, как группа распалась  
скучаю по группе  
это было лучшее время в моей жизни

\-- жаба

 

Кому: toad@REDIRECT-***.***  
От: agramna@yahoo.com  
Тема: RE: интервью на e-punk

Борец за свободу? Круто.  
Я тоже в этих грёбаных штатах. Для карьеры хорошо, для души – плохо.  
Ты где? Я в Нью-Йорке.

А. 

 

Кому: agramna@yahoo.com  
От: toad@REDIRECT-***.***  
Тема: RE: интервью на e-punk

я тоже в нью-йорке  
смешно  
нью-йорк олд-йорк  
тут я нужен, но бездомный  
там есть дом, но я не нужен

\-- жаба

 

Кому: toad@REDIRECT-***.***  
От: agramna@yahoo.com  
Тема: RE: интервью на e-punk

Позвони мне. Я тут целый номер снимаю. Можешь, по крайней мере, переночевать у меня.  
212-555-3158, добавочный – 1224

А.

***  
Телефон зазвонил в час дня, когда Анаграмм читал утреннюю Нью-Йорк Таймс, курил сигарету и размышлял, хочется ли ему напиться.  
Он поднял трубку.  
¬¬– Алло?  
– Привет, – мягкий мужской голос, незнакомый ему. – Анаграмм?  
– Да, я, – он сел, поджав под себя ноги. – Погоди – Жаба?  
– Да.  
Его голос звучал иначе, чем Анаграмм помнил, но с другой стороны, он ведь вырос. Они все выросли.  
На той стороне провода был слышен уличный шум.  
– Чёрт возьми, приятно тебя слышать! После интервью я всё время вспоминал то время – знаешь, стало вдруг интересно, кто где, чем они занимаются…  
– Старые добрые деньки, – сказал Жаба так тихо, что его едва можно было услышать за уличным шумом. – Я не в тюрьме и жив, это всё, что я могу тебе сказать.  
Анаграмм провёл ногтем по мозолям от гитары на пальцах.  
– Кстати, я серьёзно говорил насчёт переночевать. Заходи как-нибудь. Я куплю пива.  
На другом конце провода слышны были непрерывные гудки автомобилей.  
– Я не могу просто так входить через парадные двери. Меня никуда не пустят.  
– С чего это?  
– Я мутант.  
– … О.  
Зелёная кожа. Они все просто поверили ему на слово, когда он сказал, что это макияж – они были слишком обдолбаны, чтобы задумываться на этот счёт.  
Чёрт. Он никогда ещё не встречал мутанта. Или – стоп, встречал. Но он никогда не знал… Да в жопу всё это, Жаба был охрененным басистом. Они могли говорить, как музыкант с музыкантом.  
– Со мной проблем не будет. Но ты боишься, как бы не возникло проблем со швейцаром, да?  
– Они меня вышвырнут пинком под зад.  
– Можно накинуть тебе пальто на голову и так провести… Или газета! Точно, тебе нужно спрятаться за газетой и вести себя непринуждённо! –  
Он почесал в затылке, пытаясь вспомнить, как они раньше ухитрялись проводить в отели столько поклонниц. – Я могу заплатить кому-нибудь, чтоб они начали драться и отвлекли швейцара.  
Жаба засмеялся.  
– Я знаю способ попроще. У тебя там есть балкон?  
Анаграмм посмотрел на зарешёченную стеклянную дверь. Грёбаный двенадцатый этаж, а они всё равно ставят решётки на окна.  
– Да. Я теперь живу шикарно, мой дорогой. А что?  
– Я могу прийти через балкон.  
– Да никогда в жизни.  
– Я смогу, – сказал Жаба и опять засмеялся. У него был странный горловой смех, похожий на кваканье лягушки.  
– Хм, ну ладно тогда.  
Он взял со стола блокнот – подарок от гостиницы – и зачитал адрес.  
– Дай мне час, – Жаба секунду помолчал. – Спасибо, Анаграмм, – сказал он затем таким тихим голосом, что тот прозвучал, как детский, и повесил трубку.  
Анаграмм отставил телефон. Жаба – мутант. Он никогда об этом даже не догадывался.  
Смешная штука – жизнь.  
Он почувствовал настоятельную потребность выпить. Часа как раз хватит, чтобы достать полдюжины банок пива. Или дюжину. 

***  
Примерно в четверть третьего Анаграмм стоял на балконе и смотрел вниз. Не то, чтобы ему это нравилось – он не любил высоты – но он очень хотел узнать, каким образом Жаба сможет сюда забраться.  
– А ты и правда шикарно живёшь, – голос Жабы донёсся откуда-то сверху, и Анаграмм подпрыгнул, уронил сигарету и повернулся вокруг себя, остановившись спиной к перилам.  
– Чёрт!  
Он вцепился в перила, глядя на Жабу, который висел на стене вниз головой, цепляясь только руками и ничем другим.  
– Извини, – сказал Жаба, – не хотел тебя напугать. Я прошёл по аллее и через крышу.  
Он оттолкнулся от стены ногами и мягко приземлился на балкон.  
– Чёрт меня побери! – Анаграмм закрыл глаза и перевёл дыхание. Когда он опять открыл глаза, Жаба стоял в дверном проёме, сунув руки в карманы и опустив голову. Свет из комнаты окружал его голову зелёным неоновым сиянием. – Ублюдок. Это самый офигенный трюк из всех, что я видел.  
Жаба пожал плечами.  
– Кое-что из того, что я умею. Компенсирует всё остальное.  
Услышать его акцент было всё равно, что вернуться домой. Анаграмм почувствовал себя в сто раз лучше.  
– Входи, у меня есть виски и чипсы.  
Он обнял Жабу за плечи – тот вздрогнул от прикосновения.  
Он действительно был зелёным – и не по-хорошему зелёным. Зеленовато-жёлтая, как водоросли, кожа; коричневато-зелёные волосы, грязно-зелёные глаза, огромные и чудовищные в своей неправильности. Уродлив, как свинья в грязи – но отличный басист, Анаграмм всё время себе об этом напоминал.  
Жаба бросил рюкзак рядом с диваном и сел.  
– Ты ещё играешь на гитаре? – Анаграмм высыпал на стол содержимое пакета из супермаркета: виски, чипсы, булочки, сигареты.  
Жаба ёрзал на диване, как будто не мог усесться так, чтоб ему было удобно.  
– Нет. Я её продал, чтобы купить билет домой, а новую не купил.  
Он подтянул ноги под себя и уселся на корточки. Эта поза, на взгляд Анаграмма, была страшно неудобной, но Жабе, похоже, чувствовал себя комфортно.  
– «Домой» – это в Йорк? Хочешь виски или пива? Или закурить?  
– Я вырос в Йорке. Дома у меня нет. Я не курю. И предпочитаю пиво.  
Жаба положил скрещенные руки на колени и потёрся о свою руку подбородком. От него исходил резкий запах – земляной, как от канавы после дождя. Это тоже было знакомым. Раньше от них от всех так пахло.  
Анаграмм закурил. Вдох, выход. Канцерогены. Вот так было гораздо лучше.  
– Ты знаменитость, - сказал Жаба. – Я читал о тебе в новостях.  
Анаграмм пожал плечами.  
– Я выкупил свою долю.  
Нил врезал ему по физиономии, когда услышал о контракте. Сломал ему нос. Последнее, что Анаграмм слышал о нём – что Нил в Шотландии, занимается овцами.  
Он бросил Жабе банку с пивом. Жаба поймал.  
– Музыка хорошая.  
Он уселся со своим собственным пивом и открыл его.  
– Но тем не менее, я бросил этим заниматься.  
Он сделал длинный глоток и откинулся назад на диванные подушки. Когда Жаба двигался, диван под ним прогибался, и пружины дрожали – не мог же он быть таким тяжёлым?  
Он пытался понять, как он вообще мог поверить в то, что зелёный цвет лица Жабы – это макияж. Ради всего святого, кто-нибудь увидел бы, как он его наносит! Или он тёк бы на концертах от пота. Что-то в этом роде. Но в то время никто не знал, что такое мутант, поэтому они даже не задумывались на эту тему.  
– Так ты правда террорист? – спросил Анаграмм, вспомнив письмо.  
– Борец за свободу. Я борюсь за всех мутантов.  
– Против кого?  
– Против любого, кто пытается до нас докапываться. А сейчас это практически весь мир.  
Жаба откинул голову и одним длинным глотком допил пиво. С его челюстью и горлом тоже что-то было не так. Они двигались больше, чем должны были.  
Жаба был зелёным и мог ходить по стенам. Во рту у него могло быть что угодно. Анаграмм смотрел программы о животных – у него могли быть там дети. Головастики.  
Он посмотрел на своё пиво, одновременно желая и не желая узнать, в чём дело.  
– Это плохо, да?  
– Смотри сюда, – Жаба выбросил пустую банку, сунул руку в карман и вытащил целую горсть зелёных американских денег. – Шесть тысяч долларов. Запасы на чёрный день, на случай, если всё пойдёт не так, как планировалось. А я не могу потратить ни одного грёбаного цента! Меня не пускают в магазины. Мне приходится воровать, потому что платить мне не позволяют.  
Анаграмм уставился на купюры, моргнул, покачал головой и стряхнул пепел в пустую банку.  
– Охренеть. Возьми ещё пива.  
На Жабе были перчатки без пальцев, джинсы, тяжёлые ботинки, толстовка с капюшоном, поверх неё – что-то вроде кольчужного жилета, и куртка. На виду оставались только кончики его пальцев и лицо.  
Этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы увидеть: он – зелёный.  
– Как вообще становятся борцами за свободу мутантов? Я пока не видел, чтобы у нас по улицам разгуливали антимутантские силы…  
Он бросил Жабе ещё одну банку пива. Жаба поймал её и открыл.  
– Я просто делаю, что говорит босс, – сказал он, пожав плечами. – Он – мозг группы, – он посмотрел на банку и криво ухмыльнулся. – Но сейчас босс в тюрьме, так что я просто жду.  
Анаграмм вскинкул сжатый кулак:  
– Сокруши государство!  
Жаба подпрыгнул и посмотрел на него расширенными глазами, потом рот его искривился, и он захихикал. Анаграмм шлёпнул его по трясущейся спине.  
– Давай, старик, нам предстоит напиться!  
И он открыл бутылку виски.  
Мутант или нет, Жаба был его приятелем, и Анаграмм не чувствовал себя так хорошо с тех пор, как группа распалась. 

***  
Анаграмм проснулся с похмельем и мучительной потребностью отлить. С ним в постели кто-то был – к его спине прижималось чьё-то тело, а вокруг его плеча и шеи обвивалось что-то длинное, мягкое и липкое.  
Анаграмм пошевелился. Человек за его спиной застонал и вцепился в его футболку – а то, что обвивало его шею, дёрнулось.  
Нет, он определённо не мог спать в таких условиях. Он открыл глаза.  
Полупрозрачное, зелёное, липкое. Длинное. Мягкое. Похоже на застывшее желе. Желатиновые коктейли? На него не похоже…  
Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто спит рядом с ним.  
Жаба. И – язык. Эта зелёная штука была языком Жабы.  
Он начал чувствовать, что сегодня не его день.  
Он осторожно поднял язык, уложил его на подушку, скатился с кровати и отправился в туалет. Отлить, покурить и ни минуты не думать о зелёной полутораметровой штуке, свисающей изо рта его спящего приятеля.  
Три пустых банки из-под пива и одна пустая бутылка из-под виски на журнальном столике. Что ж, по крайней мере, они не стали громить номер. Похоже было на то, что они просто напились и отправились в кровать.  
Он не стал смотреть на себя в зеркало. Господи, как же у него болела голова. По крайней мере, хотя бы не тошнило.  
Он мочился, прижимаясь предплечьем и лбом к чистому, холодному кафелю, и стараясь не стряхивать пепел на свой член.  
Язык Жабы. Господи.  
Он потащился обратно в спальню и залез в кровать. Жаба всё ещё спал, чуть слышно похрапывая. Он был полностью одет, и его ботинки оставили грязные пятна на простынях.  
Голова у Анаграмма заболела ещё сильней, когда он лёг. Он потёр лоб и зарылся в подушки и одеяла; и там был язык Жабы, который медленно сворачивался и разворачивался – там, где он его и оставил.  
Насколько глубоко Жаба спал, если позволял своему телу валяться где попало? Анаграмм никогда не задумывался о своём собственном языке: он просто всегда был во рту, позволяя ему разговаривать и помогая жевать. Интересно, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем Жаба научился разговаривать с этой штукой во рту? А есть? Или он умел от природы?  
Если ты с чем-то родился, то оно должно ощущаться естественно, так? Это как родиться с членом, а не с вагиной. Он потянулся вниз и накрыл рукой свой член – да, ему было в самый раз.  
Он затянулся второй сигаретой за день и подумал, что ему нужен план. Обычно он дрочил, как только просыпался утром, или трахался, если просыпался с кем-то вместе. Если б он подрочил, то голова перестала бы так болеть… чёрт, да он и раньше дрочил, когда Жаба был рядом. Он был вполне уверен, что раньше и трахался при нём. Может, он даже трахался с ним. Трудно сказать наверняка – тогда они всё время были либо пьяны, либо обкурены, да и лет прошло много.  
Язык Жабы медленно сворачивался на подушке. Анаграмм протянул руку и гладил его до тех пор, пока он не развернулся, почти коснувшись его лица. Максимальное увеличение. Изо рта у Жабы текла зелёная струйка слюны, тёмным пятном остававшаяся на подушке.  
Язык был липкий, мягкий и полупрозрачно-зелёный, как бутылочный осколок, обкатанный и отполированный морем. Он пощекотал кончик пальцами, и язык свернулся в ответ на его прикосновения, как… нет. Это не было похоже ни на что в мире.  
Что за странная штука – жизнь, подумал Анаграмм. Мутанты. Почему мутанты?  
Жаба резко открыл глаза, всосал язык обратно в рот и прямо из положения лёжа прыгнул вверх к потолку, каким-то образом прилипнув к нему. Законы физики, похоже, не работали.  
Он посмотрел вниз на Анаграмма расширенными глазами, его челюсть ходила с места на место.  
– Доброе утро, – сказал Анаграмм. – По-моему, сейчас утро. А может, и день.  
Жаба оглядел комнату, быстро поворачивая голову туда-сюда.  
– Чёрт возьми… - пробормотал он и плюхнулся с потолка обратно в кровать. Он перевернулся на спину и прижал руки ко лбу. – Моя голова…  
– У меня, кажется, где-то был аспирин… - думать о чём-то, кроме языка Жабы, было слишком сложно.  
– Пойду отлить, – Жаба скатился с кровати и неуверенно встал на ноги. Опираясь одной рукой на стену, он, пошатываясь, вышел. Анаграмм услышал звуки глухих ударов в другой комнате. Не такой уж грациозный, значит.  
Он закрыл глаза и попытался опять заснуть. Или можно было подрочить… нет, вариант «поспать» теперь нравился ему больше, так что он накрыл голову подушкой и начал считать овец. Считать Нила, преследующего овец. Тупой придурок.  
Через некоторое время Жаба, от которого теперь пахло мылом, скользнул в кровать рядом с ним. Анаграмм открыл глаза. Волосы у Жабы были мокрыми и взъерошенными, и он переоделся в чёрную футболку и камуфляжные штаны. Он был приземистый, коренастый и с самыми офигенными мускулами, какие только Анаграмм видел у живого человека.  
– Ты трогал мой язык, – сказал он.  
– Да, – смысла врать нет.  
Жаба просто смотрел на него, лёжа на животе и опираясь на локти. Кожа у него была пятнистая, может быть, от шрамов, трудно сказать. При дневном свете Анаграмм отчётливо видел его странные глаза. Зрачки были не круглыми, а заострёнными книзу, как пузырь со словами в комиксах.  
Уродливый, как свинья в грязи. Однако интересный тип уродства, а не такой, какой можно увидеть каждый день. У него в голове уже складывались слова о парнях из канавы с глазами цвета водорослей.  
И – мускулы. Он обожал мускулы. Он получал по физиономии не один и не два раза за то, что подкатывал не к тем парням, но это никогда не отбивало у него охоту увиваться за крепкими мускулистыми типами.  
И ему нечего было терять.  
– Хочешь трахнуться? – спросил он.  
Он увидел, как Жаба напрягся, как его руки вцепились в матрас, а мускулы сжались, как будто он готов был вскочить и драться. Жаба наклонил голову в одну сторону, в другую, в одну, в другую, в одну, другую, и, наконец, сказал только:  
– Что?  
– Я в настроении перепихнуться, - Анаграмм пожал плечами.  
– Ты что, издеваешься? – пальцы Жабы ещё сильней вцепились в кровать, сминая простыни.  
– Нет. А что, тебе нравятся только девушки?  
Он вспоминал, что было пятнадцать лет назад. Он всегда трахался с парнями. Даже когда это было не модно, он всё равно трахался с парнями.  
Жаба моргнул и слизнул языком капельку воды со своего лба.  
– Мне не нравятся нормальные.  
А. Ну, что ж поделаешь.  
– Ладно, – пробормотал он. Он свернулся клубком, прижимая к себе подушку, всё ещё липкую оттого, что на ней всю ночь лежал язык Жабы.  
Жаба пошевелился и придвинулся немного ближе.  
– Ты серьёзно? – мягко спросил он.  
– Насчёт перепиха я всегда серьёзен.  
– На самом деле, я никогда не отказываю, – сказал Жаба и подвинулся так близко, что Анаграмм почувствовал тепло его тела.  
Прекрасно. Может быть, это всё же будет его день. Он развернулся и машинально потянулся за поцелуем, но Жаба отстранился.  
– Тебе не понравится вкус.  
В жопу всё это.  
– Я пробовал много чего невкусного. Хаггис. Американское пиво. Печенье тётушки Мейбл. Так что брось это и иди сюда.  
Он обхватил пальцами затылок Жабы.  
– Из-за моей слюны ты можешь задохнуться. Со спермой – то же самое. Они вроде суперклея, а на вкус просто мерзкие.  
Но он всё-таки сдался, наклонил голову и поцеловал Анаграмма сжатыми губами. Анаграмм всё-таки не мог удержаться, чтобы не провести языком по его губам. Вкус действительно был мерзким – горьким и гнилым – так что дальше он свой язык держал при себе. Зато он дал волю рукам, ощупывая твёрдые как сталь мускулы, широкие плечи и влажные, жёсткие волосы.  
Бёдра у Жабы были потрясающие. Они вообще не подавались, даже когда он стиснул их изо всех сил. А его руки – Жаба мог бы разорвать его напополам. От одной этой мысли член Анаграмма встал.  
Жаба тоже трогал его в ответ, гладил так, как будто в первый раз видел живого мужчину. Он расстегнул джинсы Анаграмма и стянул их до колен.  
– Разденься, – попросил Анаграмм. – Я слишком старый для быстрых перепихонов.  
Жаба поднял на него взгляд – чёрт, он выглядел злым, выглядел так, как будто собирался ему врезать – но потом его лицо смягчилось и он улыбнулся, что было хорошо, потому что Анаграмму никто не надирал задницу с тех пор, как Нил ушёл. У него давно не было практики.  
– Никто не может быть слишком старым для быстрых перепихонов, - сказал Жаба, но, тем не менее, стащил с себя футболку.  
Весь зелёный, целиком. Пятнисто-зелёный с тёмно-зелёными сосками. Только пупок выделялся – вспышка нежно-розового среди зелени.  
Анаграмм стянул свою собственную рубашку. Жаба уставился на его живот. Его язык показался наружу и коснулся уголка глаза.  
– Что это?  
Анаграмм коснулся блока слов.  
– Анаграммы от “antifuckingdisestablishmentarianism”.  
– Что? – Жаба замер, начав было расстёгивать свою ширинку.  
Анаграмм швырнул рубашку в угол.  
– Был скучный месяц, и я захотел татуировку с моим именем.  
Татуировка образовывала здоровенный прямоугольник на его животе, её края касались грудной клетки сверху и тазовых костей – снизу. Ему она очень нравилась.

I banish star limits fucking stained men.

Breathtaking musician if mindless saint.

Artists bleak insignificant demi-humans.

И так далее. Ничего особенного, но ему нравилось разглядывать её в зеркале.  
Жаба выглядел ошеломлённым, его взгляд перебегал со строчки на строчку. Анаграмм приподнялся и повалил его на кровать, расстёгивая пуговицы на его ширинке и целуя его в шею.  
От него всё ещё пахло, как от грязной лужи, даже после душа, но Анаграмму было всё равно. Под камуфляжными штанами у Жабы оказались белые трусы – ха! – но через мгновение он был уже голый и сам опрокинул Анаграмма на кровать. Он стянул с него джинсы до самых лодыжек, стал на колени, высунул язык и обвил его вокруг члена Анаграмма, как кусок хлеба вокруг банана.  
Это было просто охрененно. Даже липкость. Язык – ох, он прилип к крайней плоти и двигал её вверх и вниз и даже вокруг – Господи. Анаграмм подался вверх, а Жаба стиснул его бёдра и прижал их к кровати, наклонился и взял его член полностью в рот и бабах! Анаграмм кончил.  
Голова теперь болела намного меньше.  
Жаба читал его татуировку, водя пальцем по строчкам. Это было щекотно.  
– Хочешь меня трахнуть? – спросил Анаграмм.  
– Нет. Это может тебя убить. А я не хочу тебя убивать.  
Жаба лизнул его пупок.  
– Так, на фиг. Есть способы. Можешь достать вон ту сумку с комода?  
Жаба поднял голову, его язык с неуловимой быстротой выстрелил изо рта, схватил сумку и аккуратно уронил её в руку Анаграмма.  
– Полезно, – пробормотал Анаграмм, роясь в сумке. Использованные лезвия, презервативы, серёжки, гитарные струны, аспирин и оп-па, кокаин! – он даже не знал, что у него ещё осталось! – и, наконец, на самом дне – лубрикант.  
– Слезь с меня на секунду.  
Жаба скатился с него, и Анаграмм снял с себя брюки и размазал лубрикант по своим бёдрам. Он скрестил лодыжки, и стиснул бёдра. Он так уже делал. Обычно получалось неплохо.  
– Слушай. Оскар Уайльд так делал. Сунь член между моими бёдрами.  
– Да ты блин шутишь!  
– Нет, это офигенно. Давай.  
Для такого невыского парня он был очень тяжёлым. Супер-концентрированный. Сплошные мускулы. Анаграмм обхватил его руками, наслаждаясь тяжестью его тела. Бёдра у Жабы были непривычно гибкими, зато его член был таким же горячим и твёрдым, как и любой другой.  
Жаба попробовал потереться между его скользкими бёдрами, и глаза его закрылись от удовольствия. Их ноги переплелись; Жаба одной рукой держал Анаграмма за плечо, другой – за бедро, и тёрся сильно, ещё сильней, и сильней… через несколько минут он кончил, громко простонав и выплеснув что-то липкое и горячее между бёдер Анаграмма.  
Он вздохнул и улёгся на него сверху, щекоча языком его сосок. Анаграмма клонило в сон. 

***  
Когда Анаграмм проснулся, он понял, что его бёдра не двигаются. Он дёрнулся и сел в постели, сбросив с себя Жабу.  
– Блядь!  
Зелёная субстанция, застывшая между его ног, склеила их намертво. Он попытался её отодрать, но ничего не добился.  
– Жаба! Ради всего святого!  
Жаба посмотрел на его лицо, потом на бёдра, спрыгнул с кровати и поспешил в другую комнату. Он вернулся со своей сумкой, прыгнул на кровать и сел на корточки возле Анаграмма. Из своей сумки он достал большую бутыль и намочил из неё тряпку.  
– Перекись водорода, – сказал он.  
Твёрдая гадость зашипела и запузырилась, когда Жаба стал вытирать её тряпкой, и скоро от неё осталось только пятно на простыне. От перекиси кожа у Анаграмма покраснела и болела.  
Он плюхнулся обратно на подушку.  
– О, Господи. Жаба, это что, вышло из тебя?  
– Угу, – Жаба покачивался вперёд-назад, сидя на корточках.  
– Что оно делает с презервативами? – Анаграмм свесился с кровати, разыскивая сигареты.  
– Растворяет.  
Анаграмм закурил и покачал головой.  
– Представляю, что будет, когда придут убирать номер.  
– Извини, – Жаба выбросил тряпку в корзину для бумаг.  
– Пошли они в жопу. Я за всё заплачу. Зато потрахались хорошо, – он потянулся и взял Жабу за руку. – Устраивайся поудобней, и давай посмотрим, что там по телеку.  
Жаба опустил голову и опять принялся раскачиваться.  
– Нет, мне нужно идти.  
– Почему? – Анаграмм отпустил его и потянулся за пепельницей.  
– Я же говорил тебе: я – преступник, меня ищут, и я никогда не знаю, следят за мной или нет.  
Взгляд у него стал жёстким, а голос – резким. Сейчас очень легко было представить его с автоматом в руках.  
Да в жопу всё это. Анаграмм хотел, чтобы он остался. Жаба вдохновлял его на слова к песням, и чем дольше он останется, тем лучше будут слова.  
– Сейчас за тобой разве следят?  
Жаба почесал за ухом.  
– Нет. Примерно месяц – нет. Тут всё сложно.  
Анаграмм выдохнул дым.  
– Так, ложись, пока я тебе не врезал.  
Он включил телевизор и начал переключать каналы. Подумал было о том, чтобы заказать пиццу, но его ещё слегка мутило от похмелья, так что еда была бы не самой лучшей идеей.  
– Ты бы не смог мне врезать, – Жаба перелез к изголовью кровати и устроился рядом с Анаграммом.  
Реклама. Реклама. Чёрно-белая комедия. Реклама. Передача про животных – об акулах. Клип какой-то мерзкой группы. Реклама. Взрывы. Реклама. Новости. Анаграмм остановился на новостях, желая посмотреть, что происходит в мире.  
Похоже, на Ближнем Востоке опять кого-то убивали. Анаграмм пощекотал Жабу.  
– Как тебя на самом деле зовут?  
Жаба напрягся.  
– А что?  
Анаграмм затушил сигарету.  
– Из «Жабы» не получаются анаграммы.  
– А, – Жаба свернулся в клубок, прижавшись к боку Анаграмма. – Мортимер Тойнби. А тебя?  
– Алан Смит. Из этого тоже ничего интересного не сделаешь, разве что «ам, Сталин!».  
Анаграмм начал мысленно жонглировать буквами. В новостях тем временем рассказывали о новой космической миссии.  
– Notoriety member (перевод: человек с дурной славой), – сказал он.  
Жаба фыркнул, уткнувшись ему в грудь.  
– Obey to merriment (перевод: подчиняйся веселью).  
– Разве анаграммы не должны что-то значить?  
– В идеале – должны, - Анаграмм нахмурился. – I'm remote rent-boy (перевод: я – отрешённый мальчик-проститутка).  
– Я тебе должен заплатить? – ухмыльнулся Жаба.  
– Не я, – Анаграмм дёрнул его за ухо, – а ты.  
– Мне за это никогда в жизни не платили, – Жаба перекинул ногу через колени Анаграмма, положил голову ему на плечо и пощекотал языком его сосок. – Сам я платил пару раз, когда ещё никто не знал, что такое мутант.  
– Я-то сам платил больше, чем пару раз, – Анаграмм следил, как шевелится язык Жабы. Он подождал – посмотрел – прицелился и поймал его на пару мгновений, прежде чем тот от него ускользнул. Жаба поднял глаза, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо.  
Анаграмм наклонился и поцеловал его. С закрытым ртом. Вкус всё равно был гадкий.  
Он уселся обратно, и Жаба опять высунул язык. Анаграмм попробовал его поймать и промахнулся.  
– Полиция Бостона докладывает, – сказали по телевизору, – что из ювелирного магазина «Ньюман и Ньюман» были украдены драгоценности стоимостью около двух миллионов долларов. Источники утверждают, что преступная группа под названием «Братство мутантов» имеет отношение к этому ограблению.  
Жаба замер.  
– Члены другой группы мутантов, «Люди икс», были также замечены свидетелями на месте преступления. Две вышеназванные группы открыто враждуют уже больше года. Глава «Братства мутантов», Эрик Леншер, также известный, как Магнето, был пойман восемь месяцев назад, и сейчас находится в тюрьме по обвинению в убийстве. Двое других членов Братства – женщина, известная только под кличкой Мистик, и мужчина, известный только как Жаба – временно находятся на свободе. Ещё один преступник из данной группировки, Виктор Крид, также известный как Саблезубый, был пойман вместе с Леншером, и ему будут предъявлены те же обвинения.  
На экране показали драгоценности, затем – женщину, летящую по воздуху. Смазанный снимок седоволосого мужчины. Видео, где огромный мутант швырял бейлифа через зал суда. Затем начали передавать новости спорта.  
– Сколько в мире Жаб? – спросил Анаграмм.  
– Только один, насколько я знаю, – ответил Жаба очень мягко.  
Анаграмм погладил его большим пальцем по руке.  
– В таком случае, поздравляю: большинство людей никогда в новости не попадает.  
По правде говоря, ему было всё равно. В новостях сказали «убийство»; но, может, убитые этого заслуживали? Никогда нельзя знать наверняка.  
– Они всё преувеличивают, – пробормотал Жаба. – Нас всего четверо в Братстве. А Магнето в тюрьме, так что мы пока ничего не предпринимаем.  
– Тогда кто ограбил ювелирный магазин?  
Жаба пожал плечами.  
– Может, Люди икс врут. Может, они пытаются поймать нас на живца. Я не знаю.  
– В новостях о вас говорят так, как будто вы – две футбольные команды.  
Анаграмм переключил канал. Фильм с множеством взрывов.  
Жаба издал неприличный звук.  
– Ага, две команды на воображаемом футбольном поле. Они за то, чтобы играть по правилам, мы за то, чтобы поставить на место нормальных, которые этот матч судят. И мы из-за них проигрываем – мы все проигрываем.  
Голос его зазвучал резко и холодно.  
Анаграмм не знал, что сказать. Будучи позером и придурком, он часто сталкивался с этой проблемой. Он вырос в приличной семье из среднего класса, в тихом лондонском предместье; пятнадцать лет назад, когда зима сжала улицы ледяными когтями, он просто отправился домой.  
– Как ты там оказался? Я имею в виду, как вы друг друга нашли?  
– Хочешь, чтоб я тебе рассказал про свою жизнь? Это не так много времени займёт.  
Жаба вновь опустил голову ему на плечо.  
– Конечно.  
Анаграмм выключил звук у телевизора.  
Жаба перевернулся, подтянул колени под себя и обхватил руками подушку. Его спина гнулась, как ветка ивы.  
– Я родился в Йорке, – сказал он, и его голос опять зазвучал мягко. – Кто мои родители, даже не знаю: они меня бросили в приюте. Я там вырос.  
Он подвинулся вперёд и прижался к боку Анаграмма, глядя ему в глаза.  
– Я был зелёным с самого начала, плюс язык, но по стенам я смог лазить гораздо позже, и слизь вместо слюны появилась позже.  
– Представляю, какой это был шок, – сказал Анаграмм.  
– Конечно. Это почти для всех из нас шок. Наши собственные тела начинают вести себя, как последние сволочи, - язык Жабы показался наружу и дотронулся до его щеки. – Дети в приюте были гады. Они всегда такие. Я никогда на самом деле не понимал, что я не такой, как все, пока мне не исполнилось двенадцать. У нас тогда появился новый учитель, не из приюта. Он был первым, кто сказал, что я мутант.  
Бесшумные взрывы в телевизоре. Как увидишь такой взрыв, так подумаешь, что там, где снимали это дурацкое кино, камня на камне не осталось.  
– Это совсем другое дело, когда тебя называют «Морти-мутант», чем когда все просто говорят «Морти, тот, который зелёный». Я как будто уже не был человеком. Всё пошло совсем по-другому, – Жаба потёр руками лицо. – Я пару раз убегал, но всегда возвращался. Мне всё равно некуда было идти, а там какое-то время было не так уж и плохо.  
Если подумать, то быть «поэтом Аланом» тоже совсем другое дело, чем «педиком Аланом». Ему не надо было покупать те журналы. Надо было быть умнее. Но он их купил и таскал с собой в портфеле, и в один прекрасный день, когда пацаны играли в «собачку» его сумкой, они вывалились из неё.  
– А что случилось потом? – спросил Анаграмм.  
Жаба откинулся назад на локтях и коснулся языком его ладони.  
– У нас там был дортуар. Все мальчики спали в одной длинной комнате. И как-то ночью они все вместе на меня набросились. Они хотели посмотреть, как я устроен. Они никогда не видели толком мой язык и хотели узнать, какой он длины. Так что они меня прижали и вытянули его наружу.  
– О, Господи, – Анаграмм закрыл глаза.  
– Они все за него дёргали, чтобы посмотреть, насколько я силён. Потом у меня были синяки – я не мог толком говорить. Не то, чтобы с этой штукой и без этого было просто разговаривать… – Жаба лизнул руку Анаграмма, быстрое липкое прикосновение. – Мне нравилось, когда ты с ним играл. Это было приятно.  
– По-моему, твой язык прекрасен. А тем маленьким уродцам надо было разбить головы.  
Самое интересное, что он именно так и думал. Язык Жабы действительно был прекрасен, а головы надо поразбивать большинству детей.  
– Тогда я понял, что мутанты не могут жить рядом с нормальными людьми. Поэтому я собрал вещи и уехал в Лондон, чтобы найти людей, которые будут не нормальными.  
– И ты их нашёл?  
Жаба улыбнулся:  
– Да. Лучшие месяцы в моей грёбаной жизни. А потом эта истеричка, девушка Нила, всё испортила. Понимаешь, она попыталась смыть мой «макияж».  
Анаграмм нахмурился.  
– Нил просто придурок. У него паршивый вкус на женщин. Одна из его девушек практически погубила наш первый в жизни контракт – её, блин, стошнило прямо на него!  
Жаба засмеялся и опять положил голову Анаграмму на грудь. Анаграмм провёл рукой по его волосам. Буквы и слова вертелись у него в голове.  
– I torment mere boy (перевод: в детстве меня мучили). Вот тебе ещё одна анаграмма.  
Жаба резко поднял голову.  
– Не смей меня жалеть!  
Он вскочил и нагнулся над Анаграммом, разозлённый и голый.  
– Жалеть меня будешь, когда я сдохну, а до тех пор я – боец! Я не позволю, чтобы меня жалели!  
Анаграмм поднял руки в защитном жесте.  
– Я ничего не имел в виду! Это грёбаная анаграмма. Я их постоянно придумываю.  
Он раздражённо уставился на Жабу. Жаба злобно уставился на него.  
В жопу всё это. Он понял, что голоден.  
– Хочешь пиццу?  
Жаба моргнул. Напряжение спало. Он уселся обратно.  
– Хочу.  
Пока они ждали прибытия пиццы, Анаграмм принял душ. Он натягивал джинсы и курил, когда с рецепшн позвонили, чтобы сообщить, что пиццу принесли.  
На курьере были солнечные очки, которые он не снял в помещении. Ох уж эта молодёжь – он никогда не успевал следить за модой. Он даже не знал, что очки делают с такими красными стёклами.  
Когда он вернулся в спальню, Жаба был уже полностью одет.  
– Пепперони, грибы и чесночный хлеб, – объявил Анаграмм.  
Жаба не стал ничего говорить, а просто набросился на пиццу, уничтожая куски за один укус, так что Анаграмму пришлось постараться, чтобы не остаться без еды. Ему пришлось даже выкинуть сигарету, выкуренную всего до половины, чтобы освободить обе руки. Какое расточительство.  
Когда от пиццы осталась одна коробка с масляными пятнами и запах чеснока, Анаграмм притянул Жабу к себе и начал целовать в шею. Жаба не возражал.  
У его кожи был далеко не такой противный вкус, как у слюны. По правде говоря, у неё вообще не было никакого вкуса. Кожа как кожа. Всё ещё пахла болотом, но ничего. Анаграмму иногда нравились вонючие штуки. Всё ещё зелёный… ну, нельзя получить всё сразу.  
– Останься на ночь, – пробормотал он, не отрывая губ от его горла.  
– Не могу, – простонал Жаба. – Я только… в гости.  
Анаграмм провёл губами по его шее вверх, до виска.  
– Оставайся, оставайся, оставайся.  
– Не могу.  
Анаграмм укусил его сзади в шею, и в этот раз Жаба просто застонал. Прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как Анаграмм проводил выходные, не вылезая из постели. Идея казалась великолепной.  
Стук в дверь. Чёрт побери. Анаграмм никак не отреагировал, но Жаба отпихнул его от себя.  
– Нельзя, чтобы кто-нибудь меня здесь увидел, – сказал он.  
– Ты параноик.  
Жаба покачал головой и кинулся собирать свои вещи. Их было не так уж много – толстовку с капюшоном и куртку он надел на себя, а всё остальное и так уже было у него в сумке.  
– Мистер Смит, открывайте!  
Голос незнакомый. Похоже было, что это полиция.  
Жаба перекинул сумку через плечо и лизнул Анаграмма в щёку.  
– Пока, друг.  
Анаграмм вздохнул.  
– Напиши мне. Мой ё-мэйл у тебя есть.  
Жаба кивнул и вышел на балкон. Он открыл двери и нагнулся, приготавливаясь прыгнуть. В дверь опять забарабанили; Анаграмм автоматически взглянул в ту сторону, а когда он повернулся обратно, Жабы уже не было.  
Анаграмм свернул простыни на кровати на одну сторону, так что не было никаких следов того, что он занимался чем-то кроме того, что смотрел телевизор и ел пиццу. С сигарой в зубах он открыл дверь.  
Два мужчины и женщина в одинаковых кожаных костюмах. Не полиция, разве что у них теперь новый дресс-код…  
– Что вам надо? – поинтересовался Анаграмм.  
Тот мужчина, что пониже, наморщил нос.  
– Он был здесь. Я этот запах где угодно узнаю.  
Анаграмм нахмурился и выдохнул дым в его сторону.  
– Иди на хрен, приятель. Если у вас нет ордера на обыск, можете поцеловать меня в задницу.  
Низкий поморщился из-за дыма.  
– Вы укрываете у себя злодея, – сказала женщина. Она положила руку Анаграмму на грудь и втолкнула его в комнату с гораздо большей силой, чем можно было в ней предположить. – Он хладнокровно убил четверых людей.  
Мужчины вошли в комнату так, как будто она была их собственная, и огляделись.  
– Мы опоздали. Он ушёл через окно, – сказал тот из них, что повыше. На нём был визор с линзами того же цвета, что и – чёрт, это был курьер, что принёс пиццу. Так они следили за ним! Похоже, у Жабы было полное право вести себя как параноик.  
– Разговаривать будете с моим адвокатом, – огрызнулся Анаграмм. – И верни чаевые, ты, тормоз! Пицца была холодная.  
Высокий мужчина только улыбнулся.  
Тот, что пониже, обнюхивал всё вокруг, как собака.  
– Тут ничего полезного, – сказал он.  
– Чем Жаба тут занимался? – спросила женщина. Анаграмм скрестил руки на груди и ничего не ответил. Низкий мужчина подошёл к ней и прошептал что-то ей на ухо.  
– О… – женщина покраснела.  
– Пошли отсюда, – сказал высокий мужчина. – Если Жаба вернётся или будет вам угрожать, позвоните нам, – он передал Анаграмму визитку.  
Люди икс. Что, у групп мутантов есть свои визитные карточки?  
Анаграмм смял её и указал на дверь.  
– Выметайтесь. И если мой адвокат не снимет с вас шкуру живьём, считайте, что вам повезло.  
Женщина посмотрела на него так, что у него мурашки пошли по спине, но они ушли. Анаграмм надеялся, что Жаба знает, как замести следы.  
Ну что ж. Пустая коробка из-под пиццы. Загубленные простыни. Кожа горит после перекиси водорода. Четыре булочки исчезли из сумки с продуктами. И его только что навестило мутантское Гестапо.  
Время выпить. У него всё ещё есть полная бутылка виски.  
Анаграмм открыл бутылку, думая о мутантах. Он мог бы об этом написать, и вышло бы неплохо. Пара песен уже зрела у него в голове.  
Виски не вдохновлял его на творчество, а вот кокаин – вполне. Правда, кокаина у него не было – или был? Он полез в свою сумку, и точно, там был кокаин. На пару строчек хватит.  
Отлично. Виски, булочки, пепельница, чипсы, кокаин, зеркало, лезвие и его блокнот для песен посередине. Пора заняться искусством!

***  
Интервью с Анаграммом в журнале «Билл мёртв».

Билл мёртв: Итак, почему ты решил, что главной темой в твоём новом альбоме будут мутанты?

Анаграмм: Недавно я встретил своего старого друга, и он сказал, что он – мутант. Он рассказал мне, через что мутантам приходится пройти, и я не мог перестать об этом думать. Ты живёшь своей жизнью, а потом бац! и начинаешь источать слизь, или стрелять лазерными лучами из пальцев, и выясняешь, что ты – часть группы, которой совсем не хотел быть… Это блин почти как у людей. Только у мутантов. 

БМ: Ты знаешь, а я никогда не встречал мутанта.

А: Может, и встречал. Это как с геями: не все они – грёбаные драг квины на высоких каблуках. 

БМ: И конечно, ты…

А: Гей. Ага.

БМ: Раньше ты об этом не говорил, но в новом альбоме решил затронуть и эту тему. Почему?

А: Задолбался сидеть в шкафу.

БМ: Это имеет какое-то отношение к тому, что ваша прошлая группа распалась?

А: Нет! Чёрт, нет, конечно. Нил придурок, но он не какой-нибудь грёбаный гомофоб. Он всегда знал, что я трахаюсь с парнями. Нет. Группа распалась потому, что я выкупил свою долю и уехал в Америку. Нил мне этого никогда не простил.

***  
Кому: agramna@yahoo.com  
От: n-sheep@e-sheep.nu  
Тема: ты гад и предатель

Тебе обязательно было делать так, чтобы ты мне опять понравился?  
Приезжай в гости. Посмотришь на овец.

Нил

\--

www.e-sheep.nu  
Ваш источник электронных овец!

Кому: n-sheep@e-sheep.nu  
От: agramna@yahoo.com  
Тема: Re: ты гад и предатель

Что я сделал?  
Я лучше буду жрать стекло, чем приеду смотреть на твоих дебильных овец. 

А.

 

Кому: agramna@yahoo.com  
От: n-sheep@e-sheep.nu  
Тема: Re: ты гад и предатель

Я купил «Парня из канавы». Хотел его возненавидеть. Не вышло.  
Ты выиграл. Приезжай посмотреть на овец. Они в прекрасной форме. 

Нил.

\--

www.e-sheep.nu

Ваш источник электронных овец!

 

Кому: n-sheep@e-sheep.nu  
От: agramna@yahoo.com  
Тема: хватит об овцах! 

Я выиграл? Это значит, ты будешь играть для следующего альбома? 

А.

 

Кому: agramna@yahoo.com  
От: n-sheep@e-sheep.nu  
Тема: Re: хватит об овцах! 

Тебе же будет лучше, если я сыграю для следующего альбома. Твои аранжировки – говно. Но я мутант, понимаешь? Мне понравились песни. 

Нил.

 

\--

www.e-sheep.nu

Ваш источник электронных овец!

 

Кому: n-sheep@e-sheep.nu  
От: agramna@yahoo.com  
Тема: Re: хватит об овцах! 

Хорошо, я приеду посмотреть на твоих овец.  
Ты мог бы просто сказать.  
Осёл.

А.

 

Кому: agramna@yahoo.com  
От: n-sheep@e-sheep.nu  
Тема: Re: хватит об овцах! 

Я и сказал. Овцы резвятся на полях. Это правда очень мило. 

 

\--

www.e-sheep.nu

Ваш источник электронных овец! 

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
